AUTHOR'S MESSAGE, PLEASE READ!
by Tainted Dust
Summary: All the information, letter, and whatnot to the readers. Please read them for it's about the story THIS IS HOW I DISAPPER, and comment if you like.
1. Feb 9,2010: This Is How I Disappear

Author's Note:

I am very sorry, but my plan to update 'This Is How I Disappear' will have to wait till' next month due to some problems:

1) _My laptop still have some virus. (Cheeze: Damn it!)_

2) _My pet rabbit, Neku, chew up my charger to my laptop! (Cheeze: Yami:-pat-)_

3) _I have some clubs meeting after school (I'm only 15.)_

4) _Track season is starting, and I'm going to be in it. (If not, people are going to hate me and the coach might be complaining whatnot. XP)_

So sorry about it… What I think I should make up is tried to post up two chapter before Valentine's Day and making a dounshiji about this. I am I the last page of chapter one, and I'll shall let you know if it's ready.

Sorry once again, but I will never give up! Message me or review if you have any question. Sorry, again! ^ ^"

-Cheeze


	2. Feb 21,2010: All Stories

Sorry people, like I said on my profile: I won't be continuing A Song I Know Of… but Going To Naruto's World & Fall In Love?! Will be posted up after This Is How I Disappear. Just letting you know and thank you for your time to read this! ^. ^

~Cheeze


	3. April 20,2010:This Is How I Disappear

**To: Readers**

**Cheeze: **Sorry to say that _This Is How I Disappear_ will be updated until next month.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast:** WHAT?!!

**Cheeze: **I SAID I WAS SORRY! D Anyway, I couldn't do a lemon-

**Yami:** Awwww.

**Cheeze: **But I ask my friend Cloud-sama to do it. She was finish but…. SOMEONE TOLD THE CHAPTER!!!

**Everyone except Cheeze:**_ GASP!_

**Cheeze: **That's right, some bastard took it.

**Febe:** Okay let's hear the story.

**Tora: **Yay, bed time story!

**Everyone:** _-sat in circles-_

**Cheeze:** Anyway, Cloud-sama told me that it was in her chemistry book (which I will be in next year!!) then check her bag and told her none. We panick and thought it would be in her 3rd hour class or something. When the bell rang, we went to her classroom and there was no paper!

**Everyone_:_**_ GASP!_

**Cheeze:** So that is why it will be updated until next month. I can't promise you when but I'll let you know okay?

**Cheeze's Yami:** SO LET'S ENCOURAGE CLOUD-SAMA!!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast: **_-Holds sign up-_ YOU CAN DO IT!!!

**Cheeze:** Yay! So please try to hold on. On the other hand, you can enjoy my other stories… Now what am I forgetting?

**Tora: **_-Whisper-_ The song.

**Cheeze:** Oh, would anyone like to request a song in _This Is How I Disappear_? I'm running out and I'm NOW taking female singer.

**Febe:** Meaning _Paramore_, _Flyleaf_, etc…

**Cheeze:** So yeah._ –Holds a sign- _YOU CAN DO IT CLOUD-SAMA!

**Everyone:** YOU ARE OUR ONLY HOPE CLOUD-SAMA!!

**Yamis':**_ -Searching for the bastard-_ YEAH CLOUD-SAMA YOU CAN DO IT!

**Everyone:** OUR FAITH IS IN YOUR HAND!

**Fr: Cheeze ^.^**


	4. September 13,2010: IMPORTANT!

AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT YOUI HAVE TO READ AND I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE AND YOU REALLY **REALLY** _REALLY_ SHOULD READ THIS!

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. **


	5. October 24,2010: What the Hell!

Cheeze: What the hell?

Tora: What?

Febe: Hell?

Cheeze: I post a poll up on my account and nobody voted!

Cheeze's Yami: FOR WHAT?

Cheeze: The story!

Tora: Oh….

Febe: -_-' You mean that little thing.

Cheeze: O.O L-Little THING!

Febe: -hides from Cheeze's fury-

Cheeze: That 'little thing' is the fate of the story! What do you mean 'little thing'? You'll never know if I wanted to stop and delete my story would you?

Yu-Gi-Oh & Naruto character: NOOO!

Yugi: You're just going to destroy all that hard work you've just done!

Naruto: Yeah, and you'll make the reader sad!

Cheeze: I know, I was just teasing you guys. :3

Yu-Gi-Oh & Naruto character: -glare-

Cheeze: Hehehe ^.^' Anyway, I'm just going to do one-shot for now.

Tora: Why?

Cheeze: Well I have a lot on my mind and I just want to do a one-shot.

Joey: Like?

Bakura: School work

Sasuke: Club meetings

Marik: And homework.

Cheeze: Precisely

Joey: Why not doing it in your class?

Cheeze: Oh Joey… What do you mean?

Joey: Well. You are on top of your class.

Cheeze: And?

Joey: You have nothing to do.

Cheeze: I get the message puppy.

Joey: D I'm not a dog!

Seto: Nobody tells Joey he's a dog except me!

Cheeze: Sorry. I did try but lots of different one-shot started popping up unless someone tells me which one to update and that should keep my mind on there. Possible finish one of them!

Tora: I see…

Naruto: Wait… I'm confused.

Malik: Just re-read the message.

Cheeze: So yeah, I won't be updating the story unless I have at least 5 vote on one. For now, I'm making one-shot.

Febe: -pops out of nowhere with a demon mask on- BOOO!

Cheeze: O.O *faint*

Everyone: CHEEZE!

:3


	6. January 20,2011:Updating

Cheeze: Hey my readers and fans! I just finally found internet!

Cheeze's Yami: YAY!

Cheeze: But I have huge news I like to share with you!

Tora: What's the news?

Cheeze: Which one do you want to hear?

Febe: What does that supposed to mean?

Yugi: Oh no…

Ryou: Please not that!

Malik: I'm afraid it is…

The Yami's: What?

Cheeze: The hikari's are correct! It's-

Yugi: Good news

Ryou: Or

Malik: Bad news.

Cheeze: Ta-da!

Febe: -punch Cheeze's head-

Cheeze: Ow!

Febe: You idiot!

Tora: -sweat drop- Okay let's start off on the good news…

Joey: -sweat drop- I think you should

Cheeze: -rubs head- The good news is I have finish the chapter!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Character & readers: HEELLL YYEAAAH!

Cheeze: I know.

Tora: What's the bad news…

Cheeze: The bad news is… -whisper-

Febe: What's that?

Yami: Did anybody hear her?

Seto: -shook head-

Bakura: Speak up!

Cheeze: -Big gasp- –big gasp- …Ihaven'tdecidedwhattodobutwhatever!...

Everyone: O.O What the heck did you said?

Cheeze: ^/^ let's just say –big breath-

Bakura: Damn it speak in English!

Cheeze: I have no idea when to post this final chapter up.

Joey: That a lot bett- WHAT?

Cheeze: -runs- DON'T KILL ME!

Febe: -chase after her- GET BACK HERE!

Tora: -same as Febe- WE NEED YOU TO UPDATE!

Cheeze: AAAHHHHHHH!

Yugi: I think we need some scolding here.

Malik: People please reviews this.

Marik: Persuade her to finish this!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Character: -nods in agreement-

Tora: STOP HER!

Cheeze: AHHHHHHHHH!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Character: -chase after her-


	7. June 6,2012: Sorry

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

.silver

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

Anaed

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Itachisgurl93

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

alaison

Wings Dipped In Silver

AislingSiobhan

Gloriosa Lily

black angel in love

t3llm34st0ry

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

darthkamon

narutodragon

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Jazzurt

ColdColors

Sekhmet49

lilou5701

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

Sakusha Saelbu

SamCrow Sharkteeth

Shi Kami

The Murderous Prodigy

Slayer of Destiny

Slifer1988

SpiritWriterXXX

The Dark

Graven

VFSNAKE

ZamielRaizunto

arashiXnoXkami

blood enraged

dracohalo117

ragnrock

socras01

Nekoanima

Tainted Dust

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

**Author's Opinion**

Parents are responsible for their kid, why are they blaming us? We have rating for a reason and warnings as well. That is just wrong, especially when accounts and/or stories have been deleted. We work so hard on those stories!


End file.
